


The Death of Alex Danvers

by Hoonta_Of_Fics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonta_Of_Fics/pseuds/Hoonta_Of_Fics
Summary: The Red Daughter learns to be her own person, with serious consequences.





	The Death of Alex Danvers

Kara stood, umbrella in hand, over her sister’s grave. She - unexpectedly - wasn’t crying. She couldn’t, she had to stay strong, much like Alex had been for her, for Sarah (the name Red Daughter had given herself when she decided to break Lex’s program). Kara had the comfort of her childhood memories she had with Alex to act as a safety net in her time of grief. Sarah hadn’t been so lucky. 

Sarah had just met Alex when she passed. Kara had gone on and on about how great her adoptive sister had been. How Alex had shown her the various traditions - Christmas, birthdays, etc… Sarah’s grief was filled with regret. 

She still couldn’t believe it had been a year. 

1 YEAR AGO. 

‘You are unbelievably naive.’ Lex told The Red Daughter, seething with anger. 

How do I get out of this? Will she accept me once I meet her? She wondered to herself, blocking Lex’s rant with her own thoughts, she wanted so desperately to be accepted by Kara, the supergirl she struggled everyday to be. She hadn’t noticed he stopped talking until she heard the door slam, and the Kryptonite - enabled lights turn on, disabling her powers. 

She had 2 more hours before she was let out again for another mission. That’s all she was ever let out for. 

NATIONAL CITY - DEO 

Supergirl was on her daily morning flight while the DEO figure out the origin of the ‘Other Supergirl’. 

‘If she’s kryptonian, she must be weak to kryptonite, Right?’ - J’onn figured. 

‘Nope. Kara says her and Clark are the only survivors of Krypton. So she must be a...clone?’ 

(Although J’onn had stepped down from position of director, she helps out with unusual cases from time to time.)

The conversation is cut short when Kara’s suit altimeter’s alert goes off - she’s plummeting with no control. 

She’d been casually flying, not paying attention when she was struck in the side of the head with a Mach 2 punch from Red Daughter. 

Her crash sends shockwaves through the ground. The surrounding area caved in around her as Cars & buildings’ windows shattered instantly. Kara - as usual - was unscathed through the whole ordeal. As she was beginning to gain consciousness, the glare of the sun filled her vision - with something (or someone) eclipsing it. The Red Daughter plummeted toward Kara, her fist behind her - putting as much force behind it as possible. 

BOOOOOM!!!!!

When she lands, it creates another crater in the first one, grabbing Kara by the loose material of her suit, she leaps into the air - quickly breaking the sound barrier in less than 3 seconds. 

Red Daughter doesn’t notice, but Kara’s slipping in and out of consciousness, and the G forces aren’t helping either. Her doppelgänger is 3x faster than she could ever be - and she knows it. She gets worse when she’s whipped around to the front of the Red Daughter, she’s now taking the immediate impact of the G forces. Before she can get used to the new impact, her doppelgänger whips around, hurtling Kara back towards earth. 

Kara hadn’t noticed, but the two managed to get towards the edge of space, The doppelgänger could’ve easily killer her in that moment, but Lex ordered to make her suffer. 

During her trip from space to back, Alex had suited up, using Lex-corp ‘funded’ armor designed by Lena. 

‘Alex you need to slow down’ she could hear J’onn on the coms, advising her to also look after herself. Alex completely ignored her Heads-up-display. The altimeter - had she noticed - kept climbing. From 100 MPH to 120 to 150. Higher and higher, the wind alone was chipping pieces off of it. But she couldn’t care less, her mission: Catch Kara Danvers. 

She was successful - Kara was safe. 

As she caught Kara. She let herself finally breathe. But the relief is short-lived when Red Daughter sends another punch into Kara. What she didn’t anticipate was the inertia going through Kara and right to Alex’s heart - stopping it. 

She died immediately, a hero for National City’s hero. 

The pair landed - luckily - in the ocean off the coast of the city. 

The news had already begun to cover the event, while the DEO (under J’onn’s orders) was racing to save the sisters. They arrived far too late. Kara was nowhere close to regaining consciousness by herself and Alex was past the point of no return. 

THE DEO - EMERGENCY WING. 

Kara was in a coma, hooked up to all sorts of machines to keep track of various vitals. That wasn’t the hard part. 

The hard part was telling they’d failed. 

With all their tricks and toys. All the devices, equipment, Alien or not. They couldn’t save Alex Danvers. The doctors didn’t just ‘let’ Alex die. They tried every method to bring her back. They’d fought with death and death had won. 

Earth had lost one of it’s best defenders. 

 

2 DAYS LATER. 

Kara’s face winced from the bright lights in her room, adjusting to the new surrounding. The room was outfitted - as per procedure - with ‘simulated sun’ lights. (Kara knew it had some boring professional name, but she never bothered to learn it.) 

Sitting up, she expected alex to greet her. Alex was always the one to greet her whenever she awoke from battles. But not this time. This time Lena was there, not that that was ever a bad thing. Lena was one of her favorite people, but she needed to know where her sister was. 

‘Hey. Glad to see you’re up.’ Lena made sure Kara was ok, she always had. 

‘Where’s Alex?’ Kara wasted no time into launching into the search for her sister. 

Lena remained silent, fearful to answer and crush her girlfriends heart. 

‘L-Lena? Where’s alex. You’re scaring me.’ 

Lena’s eyes were locked on the ground as she approached Kara’s side. 

Lena hair helped her hiding her crying, as she approached Kara she buried her head into her shoulder. 

Lena didn’t say anything. She didn’t need to. Kara picked up the clues on the silence. She knew they’d lost Alex. 

There was no apology from Lena, there didn’t need to be, it wasn’t their fault and the DEO had done everything in their power to save Alex’s life. The two held each other for a while before releasing.

J’onn eventually came in - his shoulders relaxed, not knowing if he should be there himself. Kara had her right arm around Lena, while stretching her left outwards towards J’onn, gesturing to welcome him. 

J’onn opened his mouth, beginning to apologize, but Lena shot him a glare - telling him ‘no’. 

Kara’s mood, meanwhile, had shifted from mourning into anger. The silence was broken by a voice neither J’onn or Lena had ever heard: a furious Kara. 

‘Do we have any idea who did this?’ 

‘It’s probably Lex, again.’ 

‘Where is he typically?’ Kara’s voice was low and void of hope, something Kara prided herself of being full of for people. 

‘Probably Rykers island. It’s been abandoned for years, so it’s perfect. Kara, please, don’t break your personal co -‘ 

Lena was cut off when Kara rushed out of the room, using - what seemed like - her full speed. 

Seconds later Lena hears the sound barrier break. She’s not even sure if Kara is in her suit or not. 

RYKER’S ISLAND.

When Supergirl got there, it was empty. She turned the place inside and out looking for lex: but no luck. 

She did find something else, however: Lex’s superweapon. 

The ‘superweapon’ was on the bottom-most floor of the facility, kept in a coolant chamber, which Kara was able to easily rip off, but the ‘weapon’ was not at all was she was expecting. 

She wasn’t expecting a doppelgänger of herself.

A rocket? Sure.   
A bomb? Of course. 

But a clone? How? 

Kara’s mind raced with questions. How was she created? How long had this version of herself exist? 

This version of herself remained in stasis, even when the containment had been breached. 

Kara couldn’t help but empathize with her doppelgänger. She was clearly another victim of Lex. She was not only in the bottom-most floor of the island, basically in solitary confinement, but kept in a stasis in between missions, with Kryptonite-infused shackles while she slept. 

Kara had to help, it was in her nature. 

She was going to put the pod back together when she noticed something in her doppelgängers hand: a small book.

Carefully, Kara removed the book. Upon opening the book, it was filled with pictures of significant people in Kara’s life. From Lena to J’onn. Hell, even a few of Cat Grant. The first few pages of the book were laid out like an assassination contract. Detailing each person’s Height, weight & work schedule. Kara kept reading, revealing a more custom look. The pictures of Lena had multi-colored smiley faces next to them, like a summer camp scrapbook. 

Kara put the book on the table next to the pod, knowing this Kara trusted Lena in the same way she did. 

Putting the pod back together, Kara left the island & headed back to the DEO with a new mission. 

THE DEO. 

‘WHAT?!’

‘Lena, I need you to come with me. Lex has - well….me.’

‘A doppelgänger?’

‘Yes.’

‘I hate to say this, but shouldn’t we just kill her? I mean lex is pretty harmless by himself but -‘

‘No. Personal code. That’s not what ‘supergirl’ is about.’ 

‘There has to be exceptions Kara.’ 

‘Not for me there isn’t.’

I”m going to go back to the island. I’m gonna need you to join me this time.’ Kara says with the upmost confidence, but is worried - as she always is - for Lena’s safety. She hopes her doppelgänger loves lena as much as she does, but has no backup plan if that isn’t the case. 

It’s the only shot they have. 

Kara not dare think about the alternative. 

Maybe...just this once. 

She was enthralled in thought. Her eyes locked on the ground, her mind deep in thought. She was facing the reality of taking a life. She saw what it did to Oliver. 

‘We don’t trade lives.’ that’s what repeated in her head, it turned into a mantra as she paced around the room. 

She stayed like this for an hour, going back and forth between scenarios in her head. One’s where she kills her doppelgänger, and the public rejecting her afterwards. One’s where she manages to convince the doppelgänger to join her, yet she’s unpredictable - Lena might die. 

She couldn’t win. Not one situation where she comes out on top. 

She pulled herself out of her train of thought when she remembered what day it was: Tuesday. A work day. Normally snapper would’ve called her for an assignment, but it’s 3pm and nothing from her phone. 

She went to CatCo, knowing something was out of place. 

CatCo - Kara’s workplace. 

Kara entered CatCo, acting as if nothing was out of place, but still cautious because she knew something was out of place. 

As she walked passed the vast room of cubicles, all of her coworkers looked puzzlingly at her. She heard various whisperings from them. She wasn’t paying attention in front of her & ran - literally - into James. 

‘Hey Kara, didn’t you just leave?’

Ok, her doppelgänger had spent the day, even leaving on time…

‘I did. I think I forgot some work.’ 

Grabbing some blank papers, she briskly got herself out of the building. Her doppelgänger was many things; powerful, smart, but not evil. She was made to be lex’s magnus opus - his ultimate weapon. But that doesn’t make her fulfill that role. He must be blackmailing her. 

She was still walking to her car when she heard the sound barrier break & her doppleganger swoop down, pinning Kara to the ground. 

‘Not here to hurt you, supergirl.’ Her doppleganger said in a thick russian accent. 

‘Fly me out of sight.’ Kara softly said, as a crowd of witnesses had begun to gather around them. Nodding. The doppleganger flew both of them far out of sight of civilians. When kara knew they were safe, she let her clone know to let go. 

‘Follow me.’ Kara instructed. 

Kara flew to the fortress of solitude, with her clone close by. 

Fortress of Solitude. 1 hour later. 

Kara was sitting comfortably in her kryptonian pyjamas, eating potstickers. The Clone - who’s called herself Sarah (Kara + Supergirl) is still in her combat suit. Cape & all. 

‘C’mon, get comfortable. I know the pajamas fit. The closet is over there.’ Kara says with a mouth full of food. 

‘Why do you do this?’ Sarah still couldn’t get her mind around it. The kindness. She was vulnerable, and surprised. If she wanted to, Kara could kill her right here and now. She killed Kara’s sister and she responds with…..lunch??? None of this made sense. 

‘I mean...why be kind?’ 

Kara thought about it almost every night. It’s what she asked herself to continue being supergirl. The answer, she found, was always the same: 

‘Hope. Help. And compassion.’ 

Sarah had never heard of any of this. These were new concepts for her. 

‘I...don’t understand.’ 

‘Well...ok first, get into pyjamas. Your suit’s distracting.’ Kara zipped out of the room and back in, offering her clone a set of pyjamas. ‘Here.’ Kara’s holding it up by the shoulders. The set was dark blue, with the house of El insignia as a pattern. Sarah put it on, not wanting to be rude. Kara was wearing the same thing with a deep red robe over it. 

‘What do you not understand?’ Kara said softly, wanting to be as emotionally approachable as possible for her. 

‘I should kill you. But I don’t want to. I don’t understand.’ 

‘What don’t you understand?’ 

‘Why anyone would want to kill you. And why me? I did nothing - ‘ 

‘I know.’ 

Normally Kara would have Alex to go to. But she’s gone. She had to be a sister for Sarah. She didn’t know how. 

‘They hate you because they don’t understand you. You’re someone who wants to help. You can’t help but see the good in the world.’ 

‘So what do they want from me?’ Sarah was progressively getting more upset, wiping away any tears that came her way, having always been taught to suppress emotions. Sarah had lived a life hated by Lex and used as a winter solider. Always living in the shadows, designed to destroy those in the light - like Kara. 

‘They want to make you miserable. I won’t let them.’ Kara moved closer to Sarah, holding Sarah’s hands in hers. ‘We won’t let them.’   
Kara’s eyes let Sarah know she meant it. Most people were afraid of her, but not Kara. Kara was never afraid of those in need of help. She knew Sarah was as much a victim as Alex was. Sarah let her emotions come over her, sobbing uncontrollably, with Kara catching her & hugging her. Not shushing her, no fake promises, but being the support that Alex had always been for her. She learned from the best it seems. 

After a little while, and catching her breath - Sarah pulled out of the hug. She was still hiccuping. 

‘C-can you tell me about her?’ 

‘Who?’ 

Sarah answered by looking over to a framed picture of Alex and Kara together. 

‘Alex?’ 

Sarah nods. She’s overwhelmed with guilt at the moment. She wants to find out more about a person she killed. Kara has every right - if not more so - to not tell her anything. 

But that’s not within Kara’s character. 

‘Where do I begin?’ Kara asked Sarah out load. A heavy pause as she laid back on the couch, her eyes drifting, thinking about all her memories of her sister. 

‘Well. Think of Alex as the hero to the hero. If everyone aspires to be supergirl, then supergirl also needs someone to aspire to right?’ 

‘Yes?’ 

‘Alex was Supergirls hero.’ Her eyes drifted towards the ground as she said it. 

‘Does that make you my hero?’ Sarah asked curiously. 

The question immediately grabbed Kara’s attention. She hadn’t given much thought to it. Yes, She was Sarah’s hero. 

‘Y-yes. I suppose I am.’ 

The pair formed a good friendship shortly after, and in the coming months, formed a sisterly bond. They even got away with being in public at the same time, as Sarah wore a black wig with bangs, and Kara wore her glasses - enough to throw people off. The alibi that Sarah was Kara’s cousin worked - to the surprise of them both. 

1 YEAR LATER. 

Sarah had made a personal oath, always visit Alex whenever possible. Not just for Christmas, her birthday & her death day, but regularly. She didn’t tell Kara - as she thought it would devalue it being her choice. To her, Kara had gotten over Alex’s death fairly quickly, but Kara mourned in private. 

‘Wanna go get lunch?’ Kara asked, trying to take Sarah’s mind off the death. It didn’t take long for Sarah to respond. 

‘Yeah. Sounds good.’ 

The two left the cemetery for lunch, talking about Alex - keeping her alive to those who haven’t met her. 

END.


End file.
